Most Challenging Match
by Fraulein Kreuz24
Summary: Tezuka Kunimitsu is never one to be unprepared, but this is one match he can't help feeling vulnerable... But for that one person, he'd face all its fiery ice cold stare. Because, in the end, he knows it's definitely worth the sweaty palms... [Happy Valentine's Day and a Happy Birthday to Fuji-sempai ]


TF FanFiction 1.6  
Most Challenging Match

^.~ Nyao! I hope the new year's been serving you, dear readers, with bountiful blessings. Well, as my homecoming gift to all of you who continue to give me your love and support, I present you my latest muse... A valentine special for the perfect pair, as well as a present for Fuji-sempai's invisible birthday this year.

I've been quite busy lately, that I've been missing writing for some time now, but thankfully I finally got some freetime to rest for a little while, ne? But should Tezuka-sempai have seen me in my fluffed navy blue pj's, slacking over a pile of big bead-bag plushies, he would have had commanded me to run a hundred laps in our backyard after giving his signature 'yudan sezu ni ikō!' *peace~ hehe :D*

Still, I'm sure you, dear readers, would be happy to know that because of slacking-off - er, I meant to say resting - I found a very beautiful song from my uber-diversified music player, that gave me a spark of inspiration for this project. This sweetly romantic song is about a man asking his fiancé's father for his daughter's hand in marriage. I felt that the guy was awfully sweet, cute, and respectful to the girl's parents, but more so showed how sincerely serious his love was for the girl. Listening to the song immediately pinched the romantic in me, enough to make me go "aww~ (^.^=)", that there and then I knew I just had to write a TezuFuji fic for this. The song is braved "Marry Your Daughter" by Brian McKnight, and I do recommend that you listen to the original version, since I've edited some words below to fit this project.

Please continue to guide me along, minna-san! Review and constructive criticisms are very much appreciated. Enjoy~! ^.~

Disclaimer: If it were mine, Tezuka and Fuji would long be happily married, with a lot of cute little Tezuka's and Fuji's playfully running around... But it isn't... o.o

"v" ~ "v" ~ "v" ~ "v" ~ "v" ~ "v" ~ "v" ~ "v" ~ "v" ~ "v"

TF FanFiction 1.7  
Most Challenging Match

Tezuka had straightened his silvex-blue tie for the nth time since his arrival. His breathing was deep, in every attempt to calm his stressed out nerves.

He had just took a more than 12-hours flight from Japan to France, within a few minutes after his legal duties from the most prestigious hospital. But that wasn't really an issue for the well-rounder, as he had already condition his health and stamina to adapt and perform at his best at any given condition.

So to say, his prior commitments has nothing to do with how light-headed his rationality seemed to slip from him at this particular moment... How nervous he was feeling to be standing behind the mahogany door that beholds his future... How vulnerable his current form desperately conceals... How insecure he deeply feels despite all his achievements...

Though never one to consider himself a coward, Tezuka couldn't help but feel such weakness he hadn't experienced ever in his life. Not when he championed over the tennis world. Not when he conquered all the mounts and alps from all over the seven continents. Not when he simultaneously took the bar exam for both law and medicine, and topped them without breaking a sweat. Not when lead Japan's prided future innovators, and represented his proud country competitively with other allies.

But this is different... Because behind the door in front of him holds the hardest match he will yet have to face... It is a determining match that concerns the matter of his own heart.

And the only person, who is able to ease him up - the one he deeply wished was there with him as he face this challenge, the only one who is able to pull him through everything - wasn't there due to inexcusable commitments. He understood his lover, didn't want to hinder his dreams and desires, but he did promise his lover that he will pull this off brilliantly, and will definitely proved his words true. And so, here he stood, thundering heart beating on his nerves, yet he braved this momentous battle alone. Besides, Tezuka couldn't let the judge see him clinging to his blue-eyed 'comfort blanket,' definitely not this time!

And so with one final deep breath, Tezuka lightly knocked onto the door, before reaching for the door knob upon hearing permission from the resident to enter.

"Ah,Tezuka Kunimitsu," acknowledge a tall firmly-built man of about late 40's, extending a handshake to the Megane. "It's good to finally meet you!"

"Thank you, Fuji-san, for accommodating my humble appointment with you," respectfully offered Tezuka, accepting the handshake rightfully firm.

Yes, he was now face-to-face with Syuusuke's father, Fuji Kazuhiro. This is the first time he is able to personally meet the man, and couldn't help but admire his aura of complete confidence and control. The formidable gent, in Tezuka's perception, were in more ways similar to Syuusuke, yet of wiser and more masculine complexion. His sharp discerning eyes, which were also of blue but a tad darker than his son's, were completely revealed... His unreadable smile spelled a scrutinizing challenge... And his stance, commandingly dominant.

"As formality inclined me, it is only proper to for us to be acquainted." The Fuji patriarch observingly rounded Tezuka, managed an approving nod here and then, before proceeding to sit behind his desk with his intertwined hand neatly folded atop. "Now then, Tezuka-kun, prove yourself worthy of my consent," he expectantly provoked the youth.

Despite the hesitance and trembling pendulums inside him, Tezuka managed to keep himself calm through the older Fuji's close scrutiny, him entire composure in tight check. He knew whatever he decided to do from this point on could make or break the most important deal he is to close in his 27-years of living, and he definitely must not - he repeats, must not, must never - make a fool of himself, lest it risk all his hard work. It is a definite must to give a good - no, the best of the best - impression! And this isn't a simple option, but an imperial order for himself.

With Fuji-san awaiting his respond, Tezuka strides towards the patriarch's desk until he is within civil but respectful distance from the superior. He closed his emeralds and took-in the deepest breath he could muster, before slowly letting his honor brim his form with strength and confidence. Then, his hazel gaze locked once more with deep azures, to imply the sincerity of his proposal, and with his deep baritone soothed the man's ears with his utmost respect and devotion. (Yes, despite serenading love songs being uncharacteristic of his stoic almost-expressionless persona, he is willing do everything to have his beloved in his arms for the rest of his life.)

_=[O Sir, I'm a bit nervous_  
_=[O About being here today_  
_=[O Still not really sure what I'm going to say_  
_=[O So bare with me please_  
_=[O If I take up too much of your time_

Gracefully, without averting his gaze, Tezuka pulled out a small case of crystalline glass, enhanced with a simple bow of sheer silver and dazzling blue, out of his onyx suit's inner secret pocket. Momentarily softening his gaze at the treasured case, before returning his eyes back to his lover's otousan.

_=[O See in this box is a ring for your Syuusuke_  
_=[O He's my everything and all that I know is_  
_=[O It would be such a relief if I knew that we were on the same side_

Tezuka gently placed the crystalline case before Fuji-san's hands. So gentle he was, as if it contained the most sacred sacrosanct preciousness in the whole universe - which for Tezuka, I really does!

_=[O Very soon I'm hoping that I..._

Nervousness slowly crept inside the Megane, as he watch the formidable man reach for his precious wish... 'What if's' began tapping in his consciousness, yet his determination won't be backing down.

_=[O Can marry your dear son_  
_=[O And make him mine own_  
_=[O I want him to be the only guy that I'll love for the rest of my life_  
_=[O And give him the best of me 'till the day that I die, yeah_

Tezuka reminded himself that despite Syuusuke's absence from his side, he is definitely rooting for him! So for his beloved Tensai, who was with him through all his ups and downs, he must win his soon-to-be father-in-law's irreplaceable approval!

_=[O I'm gonna marry your angel_  
_=[O And make him my sage_  
_=[O He'll be the most beautiful bride that I've ever seen_

Yes, Tezuka sang 'bride.' It is known by all that Syuusuke had an adorable cross-dressing fetish, that surely suits his effeminate beauty. Besides, whatever his love decides to clad himself with on their wedding day, Tezuka mentally admitted - a nymphs' blush tinting his flawless visage - his lover would always look the most ethereally stunning than any one else his eyes could scan upon.

_=[O I can't wait to smile_  
_=[O When he walks down the isle_  
_=[O On the arm of his father_  
_=[O On the day that I marry your dear son_

All this while, Fuji-San had remained quiet. But to Tezuka, who enjoyed the symphony of silence, somehow felt the man's unspoken encouragement to continue his daring confession.

The patriarch had the case opened and softly silked his finders over the pair of beautiful silver ring, each singularly engrossed with genuine diamond, and both carrying a golden engraving - Kunimitsu & Syuusuke Forever - on the inner finish.

_=[O He's been hearing for steps_  
_=[O Since the day that we met_

Their relationship was deemed as perfect, but Tezuka wouldn't deny that they had their own version of lovers' quarrel. Fuji and Tezuka, by a glance, are polar opposite of each other - but as science draws, opposites attract. They deem themselves to have always been level-headed and rational, though his lover often verge on the playfully teasing side whilst he mostly on the logical realist side. Because of this, they seldom engages in a spat, but when they do, it does become as heated as it possibly can. Yet when they neared the boiling point, one of them always manages to break the tension - either one would simply yield to the other, or would compromise on a meeting point of understanding.

_=[O I'm scared to death to think of what would happen if he ever left_  
_=[O So don't you ever worry about me ever treating him bad_

But there was an instance when their relationship was tried in tittering break... One of them had stormed-out and drenched himself into the pouring rain, while the other locked himself up in dinning silence of their unlit room... It was the most hurtful moment he could single-handedly point in his entire existence. It was the most painful experience not because they had engaged in an intensely aggravating argument. Not even because of the root cause of their confrontation. But because of the consequence that could result from their quarrel... The primal thought that he might actually lose Fuji because of something that seemed to be so trivial now, rocked his conscience with magnitudes of fear.

_=[O I've got most of my vows done so far_  
_=[O So bring on the better or worse_  
_=[O And 'till death do us part_

He never again wanted to see his beloved Tenshi cry nor force a fake smile for him... Tezuka couldn't bear the thought of how his life would turn out to be without Syuusuke with him... He knew deep within him he wouldn't be able to move-on if his love ever left him... And he definitely didn't want to even try and imagine such pitiful and lonesome future without his koibito. That definitive point in his life had taught Tezuka what it was that is important... What he truly wanted... And his decision from that day forth still remained very clear to him.

_=[O There's no doubt in my mind_  
_=[O It's time_  
_=[O I'm ready to start_

The formidable man had kept a steady stare at Tezuka, intently listening to every word that leaves his mouth. And he could just swear that the Fuji patriarch could see through him - his thoughts, his relationship's past and present -, but the latter still remained silent albeit the slight changes in his gaze. His sapphires were genial, but somehow, from Tezuka's perception, it felt more like they were glaring at him intimidatingly. But instead of cowering, Tezuka fortied his ground, and communicated, with rejuvenated dedication, his unbreakable and boundless love for Fuji-san's son.

_=[O I swear to you with all of my heart..._

With a fuller composed and leveled voice, the Megane clearly declared his heart's most intimate desire... Pridefully confident of his capability in fulfilling his sworn promise.

_=[O I'm gonna marry your dear son_  
_=[O And make him mine own_  
_=[O I want him to be the only guy that I'll love for the rest of my life_  
_=[O And give him the best of me 'till the day that I die, yeah_

Tezuka underline his unwavering determination to ensure his beloved's genuine happiness for the rest of their lives together... A future lived to the fullest within the loving arms of the only person that is able to complete him... A life of eternal love with Syuusuke.

_=[O I'm gonna marry your angel_  
_=[O And make him my sage_  
_=[O He'll be the most beautiful bride that I've ever seen_

The smile on his superior's regality invisibly twitched an iota brighter upon mentally reading the sincerity of Tezuka's faithfulness and support for his eldest son. Then, Fuji-san slowly leaned more at ease onto his seat's backrest, but a lingering wariness evidently remained on guard within his sapphires.

_=[O I can't wait to smile_  
_=[O As he walks down the isle_  
_=[O On the arm of his father_  
_=[O On the day that I marry your dear son_

Tezuka understood the patriarch's feeling, though not fully but at least the ideals of it, that as a father, he cannot simply hand his precious child to just anyone - especially, a son, like Syuusuke, who's the very pride and glory of the Fuji family. He understood, as much as he understood the real beauty of Syuusuke, unveiled of all the layers of masks he usually wears.

And his reaction?

He was elated. For Tezuka, who greatly values logical reality, the patriarch, who has kept his guard up against him since their initials, showed just how much he truly adores, cares for and loves his son. And because of that, his admiration and respect for the gent had grown another notch.

_=[O The first time I saw him_  
_=[O I swear I knew_  
_=[O That I'd say I do_

Well, he can't really say that the beginning of his and Syuusuke's relationship went smoothly, but Tezuka is as sure as he possibly can that the feeling was already in full blossom from the time he first saw his Tenshi's mesmerizing lapis lazuli's - burning with mixed emotions of anger and passion - after their very first tennis match. No, he had already fallen for Syuusuke far prior to their Seigaku meeting...

_=[O I'm gonna marry your dear son_  
_=[O And make him mine own_

Tezuka still clearly remembers the first snow of that cold winter night... A wandering lost child of four, and his first encounter with the smiling angel... the unassuming genuinely innocent smile of a stranger... the warm hand that pulled him out of the crowd and accompanied him until he was safely reunited with his family... The longing to find this angel, who didn't hesitate to give him comfort, hope and strength...

_=[O I want him to be the only guy that I'll love for the rest of my life_  
_=[O And give him the best of me 'till the day that I die_

The angel that is Syuusuke...

His first love...

And, hopefully, his one and only for all eternity.

Honestly, Tezuka will do everything to keep his relationship with Syuusuke strong, that even if either of their families opposes, they'll fight for their love until death draws them apart. But more so, he truly wished for both of their families' blessing in their planned union... And he would want nothing more than to share their - his and Syuusuke's - happiness with them all - as this is surely his beloved's desire, as well.

_=[O I'm gonna marry your angel_  
_=[O And make him my sage_  
_=[O He'll be the most beautiful bride that I've ever seen_

Unconsciously, a gracious smile kissed Tezuka's usually expressionless lips, his eyes softening affectionately, as a reverie of his and Syuusuke's blissful wedding - every loved ones, family and friends gathered in celebration - played upon his consciousness.

_=[O I can't wait to smile_  
_=[O As he walks down the isle_  
_=[O On the arm of his father_  
_=[O On the day that I marry your dear son_

As soon as the last of his words sang finished, Tezuka snapped himself awake from the very beautiful dream he sincerely wished for Kami-sama and Fuji Kazuhiro to grant them that blessed happiness. His ember-gold searched expectantly at the clear azures, reflecting his gaze with seriousness.

"Are you certain about this decision, Tezuka-kun?" Fuji-san asked, his tone devoid of any hint. "This marriage you propose for my son, Syuusuke, could affect - for better or for worse - both of your lives, socially, career-wise, and all else attached."

"Hn. I am sure, Fuji-san," Tezuka offered the gent a curt nod of his certainty. "I love Syuusuke above myself and all else. And I will do everything in my capability to protect and certify your son's happiness until our time cease to exist."

Fuji-san went into pondering silence once more, neither averting his gaze from the tousled-haired youth nor any motion of response. Time seem to have stilled too long in that threatening silence, evidently making Tezuka tensed, as he, too, stood as still as a marble statue, waiting for the judge's verdict.

A relieved sigh soon broke the tension, followed by a deep but comforting laughter from the patriarch, who pleasantly phased towards where Tezuka stood. And though still puzzled of the reaction, somehow the Megane was able to comfortably breath once more, not noticing that he had unconsciously held his breath just moments before.

"I'm very please to hear that from you, Kunimitsu-kun," Fuji-san patted Tezuka's right shoulder, while handing him back the crystalline ring case.

"Ah." Tezuka's reflexive motor received the case and instinctively placed it back into his suit's secret pocket, but his mind was still processing the patriarch's answer... He had just called Tezuka by his given name... Does that mean-? His eyes widened upon realizing what it meant. "Thank... you... Thank you, Fuji-otousan!" Tezuka gratefully shook the respectable man's hand, but gasped upon hearing the epithet that unguardedly slipped his tongue. "A-ah! Gomen, Fuji-san!"

The Fuji head laughed once more at the uncharacteristic carelessness of the former Seigaku Buchou, but waved his hand in jubilant understanding. "Otousan would be fine, son," he cheerfully offered, "It's a delight to welcome you into our honorable family."

"Arigatou gozaimashita, otousan," Tezuka, who's face was blooming carnations with an evidenty radiant smile, bowed respectfully before his father-in-law.

"Come, Kunimitsu, cheer with this old man," beckoned the Fuji patriarch, as he offered Tezuka a glass of wine.

Tezuka respectfully accepted the wine, and sipped the beverage after the residing host did. The wine tasted exquisite, most probably of an elite brand, top-grade quality, color and texture... But more so, because of the significance of celebratory wine in his glass - his marriage to his beloved Tenshi, Fuji Syuusuke.

Upon sensing the hovering silence in the study, Tezuka looked up at Fuji-otousan and noticed that he was gazing intently at the door, his smile carrying a whip of teasing very much like his Tensai. Needless to say, the Megane was no psychic to be able to see through concrete objects, yet his sharp senses quickly detected an intruder (?). But before he could even ask, the man called for the person behind the door.

"Yoshiko dear, Syuusuke, you can stop eavesdropping now, and enter," Fuji-otousan summoned his family into the study.

'Syuusuke?' Tezuka's thought rolled, his well-defined brown knitted into a minuscule frown, as his lover emerged through the door and walked toward his rightful place beside him. Then, when he had effectively awaken from his entrancement - as if a holy angel had just descended from heaven before him -, he whispered in askance, "I thought you had some business to take care of, love?"

"Saa..." the Tensai slightly cocked his head, a breath-taking smile radiating from Syuusuke's grace, "I did. In fact, I just came home after a major photo exhibition in Venice and Rome." Then, he revealed his brilliant sapphires lovingly at Tezuka, "I missed you too much, that I just had to rush over and reward my koibito's brave dedication, ne?"

Tezuka allowed a smile to enlighten his handsome face, lacing his firm arms around his Tenshi's slender waist, and pulled him into a softly chaste but sweetly passionate kiss, when he thought the parent of his lover wasn't looking. Syuusuke's surprise was written over his clear cerulean gems when their lips parted, dazed from the his fiancé's daring display of affection. Gazing at his beautiful lover, Tezuka blushingly answered the unspoken query, "my reward."

Syuusuke chuckled at his lover's adorably honest response, also bushing himself, as he possessively snaked his arms around Tezuka's neck, gazed at those enchanting emeralds tenderly, before pulling him into another sensually-arousing kiss.

"Eherm" Fuji-otousan broke the young lovers, a tint of rose glowing on both parents faces, "Kunimitsu-kun, we'll be expecting to meet your parents soon for the wedding formalities."

"Hai, otousa," Tezuka ardently assented, "I'll see to it's preparation as soon as possible."

"We'll be entrusting our precious Syuusuke on your more than impressively capable hand, then, Kunimitsu dear," Fuji-okaasan smiled - her sparkling jade orbs now fully revealed - at Tezuka, while lightly stroking her son's honey-brown locks.

"Arigatou, okaasan," Tezuka offered her a respectful bow, after he had untangled his arms from his irresistible lover. Then, he leveled his hazel gaze with her jades, and professed of his faithful devotion to his soon-to-be bride. "I'll protect, provide and support your son with my pride and honor as the future head of the Tezuka family, loving and respecting Syuusuke as my equal, and guarantee my Tenshi's happiness and satisfaction with my entirety for the rest of our life together."

The lady's gaze lingered for a while longer, before they soften in motherly contentment. "I'm positive you will, as you have always kept true to your words," she smiled pleasantly, but soon threaded of a playful tease, at him. "Now, off you, young lovebirds, go. You're making us jealous of your sweetness."

"Then, please excuse us, otousan, okaasan," Syuusuke bid his parents, as he excitedly pulled his fiancé with him - in quickened strides - towards the door, "I'll be taking Mitsu to my room, where he'll be residing for the duration we'll be staying here, ne?"

So fast was their exuant, not really expecting an answer to the departing question / statement, the parent could only manage to nod and laugh heartily at the blissful fireworks of young love, barely managing to give the two their wise reminder seconds before the door clicked shut.

"Please don't forget to use protection~!"

"v" ~ "v" ~ "v" ~ "v" ~ La Vie En Perfecta ~ "v" ~ "v" ~ "v" ~ "v"

A/N: For the words I changed from the original lyrics... I didn't use 'prince' (to replace the word 'princess') because it reminds me of Echizen, same reason goes to why I didn't use 'king' (to replace the word 'queen') because it reminds me of Atobe. Besides, I find the words 'angel' and 'sage' (instead of his epithets of genius or Tensai) more befitting of Fuji-sempai's character. ^.~*

Reviews, comments and constructive criticisms are greatly appreciated. ^^=

By the way, I'll be quite busy again soon, so my next release could take much longer... Please bear with me for the time being... ^^"


End file.
